Haruka Midoriya
|image =Haruka Midoriya.png |kanji = 遥 緑谷 |romaji = Midoriya Haruka |birthday= May 7 |age = 16 |gender = Male |height= 180 cm (5'11") |weight= |hair = Red |eye= Turquoise |quirk= Cremation |status= Alive |family= Enji Todoroki (grandfather) Rei Todoroki (grandmother) Fuyumi Todoroki (aunt) Touya Todoroki (uncle) Natsuo Todoroki (uncle) Kei Yamada (half-uncle) Kou Yamada (half-uncle) Inko Midoriya (grandmother) Hisashi Midoriya (grandfather) Toshinori Yagi (step-grandfather) Izuku Midoriya (father) Shoto Todoroki (father) Sasuke Midoriya (older brother) Ikumi Midoriya (younger brother) |occupation = Student |bloodtype = O |birthplace = Near |fightingstyle = Long Range Combat|debutanime = }} is a second-year student accepted into U.A. High School through official recommendations to train to become a Pro Hero. He is the son of Number 1 hero Deku and Number 2 hero Frostburn. Appearance Haruka is tall for his age and slim to the point where people point it out. He has long, straight red hair with bangs, and heavy-lidded turquoise eyes. He has freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. His Hero Costume consists of a black jacket and pants, a white t-shirt and black boots. He also wears a silver belt and black, fingerless leather gloves. When at home, he wears a simple black tracksuit and sneakers. Haruka is often found with bandaged arms, as using his Quirk too often causes him to suffer from burns, the severity depending on how hot his flames are. He resents this aspect of his Quirk, and becomes angry when anybody asks about the bandages. Personality Haruka is a stoic, aloof, confident, and focused individual who rarely shows emotion. He is intolerant of most people and can be very decisive. He insults everyone, regardless of whether they are friend or foe. Despite this, Haruka is a very intelligent person who remains cautious and doesn't rush into things without a plan. He has few friends and a bad relationship with his family members, though when he was younger they were all very close. The only person he will confide in is his best friend, fellow second-year Shin Tezuka. He possesses the unique ability to put his own feelings secondary to his goals, however, this hyper-fixation causes Haruka to not eat and sleep as much as he should. Because of this, he has very little muscle tone and in a pure strength contest he would lose against nearly any opponent. He relies heavily on his Quirk as a result. Abilities Keen Intellect: Haruka is smart, strategic, and very observant to everything around him. He was easily able to out-smart his brother, who is considered a natural hero. Quirk grants him the ability to generate fire from his body. He can combust anything he touches and expel flames from his body. The flames are extremely hot and Haruka appears to have great control over them. He can create walls of fire, incinerate objects with ease, and fight from a distance. Super-Moves * is when Haruka lets his flames burn without restraining them. This allows for a far more powerful attack than he is capable of creating on his own but comes at the cost of controlling them. * circles a person with a dome of flames and burns their oxygen away. They begin to suffocate almost immediately. Stats Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 2-A Category:Todoroki Family Category:Midoriya Family Category:Emitters Category:Recommended Students